Jedi Couple
by ijedi
Summary: What if there would be a small change in Starwars, just before Episode 1 and how would it change Star Wars Universe? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

One thing: I wished that I owned Star Wars but I do not. :( Anyway, enjoy the story.

Jedi Couple

Prologue

Year 46 before battle of Yavin. It is a time of relative stability and peace where wise Jedi guard the galaxy from evil. On a beautiful blue planet called Naboo a young girl was born who was destined to have an important life in the galaxy. The young child was adorable and she was loved by her parents.

One night, someone knocked on the door and said that he was a Jedi. He said that the girl was force sensitive and needed to go with them to be raised as a Jedi. Girl's father did not mind but mother was not willing to give up their daughter to Jedi. The girl had a relatively high medichlorian count and she could become a powerful Jedi one day but the parents did not wish to give their daughter away.

The sad Jedi returned to the Coruscant, the Galaxy's capital and went to talk to Jedi Grandmaster Yoda. The little green creature was meditating and when the Jedi came closer said:

-Long time not seen Qui-Gon. What news do you bring?

-The girl's parents did not allow me to take the girl.

-That is rather sad my friend.

-But I believe that it was the will of the Force and that one day, she will join Jedi and have some impact on the galaxy by having her force abilities.

-Maybe, but certain not I am. Until later need we to go and talk about some conflicts in the outer rim. And Master Jinn, go and see your Padawan, he is getting bored as I presume because you left him in your room.

-I will live. See you my friend.

---------------------------------------------------------

Like it? I wanted to make a short prologue but the next chapters would be longer.

Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Year of 32 BBY. A republic ship was flying towards a blockade of ships around Naboo. It carried two Jedi, who were there to negotiate a treaty between Trade Federation and Naboo. The ship flew and got permission for landing in the main ship. Two people exited the ship.

-I have a bad feeling about all this Master-said Obi Wan

-Don't worry padawan, Trade Federation leaders are not very tough, the negotiations will be short.

Two Jedi were greeted by a protocol droid and who showed them to a waiting room. At that moment Trade Federation leader was informed that the negotiators are Jedi. He was scared. The, he got contacted by Darth Sidious.

-Gunray, start a full scale assault.

-What about the Jedi?

-Chancellor should not have involved them in this. Kill them immediately.

-Yes my lord.

Two Jedi immediately fought droid attackers. The older Jedi, Qui Gon Jinn started cutting the locked door while his apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi was fighting off robots. However, they soon were attacked by droidekas. The problem with those droids was that they had protective shields around them and it was almost impossible to destroy them. The Jedi chose to run. They escaped their attackers and went to the ships.

-A full scale invasion is occurring. We need to inform Queen Amidala about this.

-O, master, you were right about one thing, the negotiations were short.

Jedi went to a ship and climbed in it. In there they waited until they landed on the planet. There they met a native called Jar Jar Binks. Qui Gon saved his life and the Jedi asked if he could show them the way to Theed.

-The shortest way is through the lake but we need to take Gungan sub. Let's go

He jumped in the water and swam. The Jedi put breathing masks and swam with him. The group soon entered one of the houses and was brought to Gungan leader. After some talk he eventually agreed the trio to take a sub and go. After a short ride they soon resurfaced in the capital of Naboo, in Theed. They walked in the streets and saw that the city was empty, everyone was hold hostage. Soon they saw a group of people walking, who were under the protection of a bunch of droids. The Jedi jumped and got ready to fight the droids.

However, an unexpected occurred. One of Queen's handmaiden's saw the Jedi and suddenly Obi Wan's lightsaber was in her arm. She jumped in the air and destroyed the droids rather quickly. Everyone was impressed, especially the Jedi. Qui Gon looked at the girl and recognized who she was; he was the only one to know how she did that. Her force signature was glowing very brightly. Qui Gon realized that her Jedi abilities were dormant and just surfaced. But he did not show any sign of a past encounter with the girl.

-Your majesty-he told to the Queen, we need to move. Trade Federation army will be here any moment.

-I will stay with my people.

-They will make you sign the treaty.

-I will not sign anything, even if they kill me.

The governor spoke:

-Milady, you need to go and address that situation in Coruscant.

-Ok I will go-said Queen Amidala-but I promise to return as soon as I can. Prepare the ships.

The group went to the nearest hangar and saw droids holding pilots captive. Obi Wan went to release the pilots while Qui Gon went to disable the droids.

-Who are you?-the droid asked

-I am here to leave to Coruscant

-Coruscant? Something is not right. Wait, you are arrested.

That droid in an instant got sliced in half. Then, Obi Wan jumped and destroyed other droids in the hangar. The pilots as well as other people run to a Naboo cruiser and it flew. After the take off Qui Gon and Obi Wan decided to check the girl on midichlorian count and saw that hers was very high. Only some members of the Jedi Council and some other Jedi Masters had count higher.

-That is strange-Obi Wan told to his Master.

-Well, the fact that she is force potential is not but that her potential is so high is an interesting matter.

-What is your name girl?-asked Obi Wan

-My name is Padme Naberrie.

-Would you like to become a Jedi? I know that you are little old but the Council could grant an exception, especially after you have a lot of potential.

-That would be nice although I fell like it would be difficult for me to live like a Jedi after I lived in wealth.

-Don't worry, that obstacle we could help you overcome.

While they were talking the ship flew exited atmosphere and was flying in cosmos. Trade Federation ships started firing and hit hyper drive. All droid units got destroyed except one, which managed to put shields on. The ship then went into hyperspace.

-Where are we going? We could not get to Coruscant.

-There is a small planet called Tatooine. We could get spare parts there.

-It is ruled by the Hutts. If they learn who we are carrying…

-But they are not looking for the Queen and it is to our advantage.

-All right, all engines to Tattoine.

-----------------

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naboo ship flew towards the planet. Tatooine is a desert planet with almost no water present. It is located far away from the capital and many people do not even know of its existence. The planet is ruled by Hutts, who are amphibian creatures. They are very greedy and like only money. It was good that the crew decided to put the ship outside of the city so that it would not be seen. Qui Gon decided to go and check the situation. Padme, Jar Jar and R2-D2 joined him. The group was looking for a store where they could find a new hyper drive.

The group went into one store.

-Hello, do you have hyper drive of this type? He asked, showing the paper

-Let me look-the owner of the store flew away-Yes I have this one. Twenty five thousand.

-You will take Republic credits.

-No I won't.

Qui Gon tried to use Jedi Mind Trick but that did not work. He was not very happy and left the shop. While Qui Gon was talking to the shop's owner, Padme and Jar Jar were looking around. A young boy saw them and came closer.

-Are you an angel? - he asked Padme

-What? No, I am a person. And you?

-My name is Anakin Skywalker- the boy replied

-Lets go-Qui Gon said- we are leaving

Padme, Jar Jar and R2 followed the Jedi. Anakin run and said that a sand storm was coming.

-Would you like to wait inside my place?-he asked

The group agreed and thanked him for being so kind. They went to his little house and were greeted by his mother, Shmi Skywalker.

-Hello, you are Ani's friends?

-We were in the shop and he suggested that we could wait in your house.

The group soon went to have a dinner.

-Are you a Jedi?-Anakin asked Qui Gon

-Why do you think so?

-You have a lightsaber on your belt. Only Jedi have lightsabers.

-What if I killed a Jedi and took the lightsaber.

-That is impossible, no one can kill a Jedi.

Qui Gon said that Jedi can be killed.

-I dreamt once that I am a Jedi and that I will bring freedom and justice to my planet. Is this what you came here for?

-No Ani, our ship is broken and we need to repair it. But Republic credits do not work here.

Anakin decided to help. He said that he built a speeder and that he could fly it and win money in the upcoming race. His mother at first was hesitant but then let him do that. Qui Gon went to talk to shop's owner to talk about the race. The guy agreed and Anakin would participate in a race.

Qui Gon also checked for Anakin's midichlorian count and sent it to the ship. Obi Wan checked it and was astonished.

-More than twenty thousand, even Master Yoda has less.

-So do Jedi

-What could this mean?

-I don't know yet.

The race took place and Anakin won. Before that Qui Gon and Watto (shop's owner) talked about the boy. Jedi wanted to free the boy but Watto was reluctant. Qui Gon decided to place a bet and that if the boy were to win, he would go free. Watto threw a dice and it showed that boy would go and not his mom. Anakin talked to his mother and said goodbye. Padme was very touched.

-How is it going in there?-she contacted the Queen

-Good, I heard pleasant news that you got the hyper drive and that we are soon leaving.

-Yes. I would like to ask you if you could find anything valuable in the ship which would be enough to free one slave.

-Certainly my dear. Amidala out.

The queen and her crew looked for any not so important valuables and found enough to set one slave free. Padme and Jar Jar arrived and collected the belongings and after tough negotiations with Watto persuaded him to let Shmi go. When Anakin learned that he was very happy. The group went to the ship when everybody was ready.

Qui Gon saw a figure popping out. It jumped and attacked Jedi with lightsaber. Qui Gon fought but soon was defeated quite quickly. Anakin Skywalker got an adrenaline boost and threw the attacker away with the use of Force. The Jedi were amazed. Everyone climbed in the ship and it flew to Coruscant.

---------

Soon more action is coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ship flew towards Coruscant. Upon arrival, it started slowly to descend into the atmosphere. The ship landed on platform and the crew exited it to go to their places. Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin and Padme flew in a taxi towards Jedi temple whereas everybody else headed towards Senate. While on their way to the Jedi Temple, both Anakin and Padme were quite nervous because their life was about to be decided in the walls of the Jedi Temple in High Council Chambers.

After a short trip, the four walked and entered into the chambers where twelve Jedi Masters were sitting. They looked at the group and then started talking. Masters Yoda and Windu tested the children on their Force sensitivity and found out that they were indeed Force potentials. Yoda first spoke to Anakin:

-Young Skywalker, afraid you are?

-No

-See you we do.

-You are afraid that you will not see your mother in your future because you might become a Jedi.

-What this has to do with anything being a Jedi?-Anakin asked

-Everything. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. I sense a lot of fear in you.

Yoda looked first at Anakin and then at Padme. He could sense that a bond already has been formed and that it could complicate their both placement in Jedi Order. However, Yoda also sensed that when Anakin was close to Padme, only light surrounded Anakin. Yoda thought that it might have been actually beneficial of having them being close to each other. He decided for them to stay and become Jedi. He knew that they were old but they had a very high potential.

-Stay you may, padawans. Masters assigned you would be after we handle this situation on Naboo.

Two Jedi, Anakin and Padme left and went to see how Queen was doing. She was discussing issues with Senator Palpatine. Anakin saw his mom being there and he became happier.

-Hey mom, I might become a Jedi! Master Yoda said that after this crisis is over, we two will be Jedi.

-That is wonderful Ani.

Anakin and Padme went to play a little bit and the Queen talked to Jedi Master. She was very worried about what would happen to her people.

-I can only protect you, not fight for you-said Qui Gon.

Queen looked at Jar Jar.

-You could help.

--------

The ship arrived at Naboo and the group made contact with Gungan leader Boss Nass. He at first was very reluctant to help the group but then Padme revealed that she was the Queen. After some talk, Boss Nass agreed to help. Gungans were to go and fight the droids, while Queen with her small troop was to retake Theed Palace and capture Nute Gunray.

Small group sneaked in the palace but soon droids spotted them and the battle began. On the fields, droid army started fighting Gungans. The group decided to check the Throne Room and went there. But they did not see Gunray, they saw a figure in robes, similar to Jedi only colored in black and he activated his lightsaber. Everyone left but Padme and Anakin stayed. They hid behind a pile of boxes and were observing the lightsaber duel.

The sith, who was Darth Maul, fought both Jedi simultaneously. He was a very good fighter and the children saw that the Jedi started to tire. Soon, after a very intense battle Darth Maul force pushed Qui Gon and the Jedi Master hit a wall and fell unconscious. Then, Darth Maul fought with Obi Wan and kicked his lightsaber from his hands, also wounding him in a process.

Anakin could not wait. He somehow forcepulled Obi Wan's lightsaber and started dueling with sith. Padme came to her senses, took Qui Gon's lightsaber and joined the fight. The sith at first smiled as he did not register two kids as a big threat but then Anakin and Padme moved so intensity that the sith understood that the kids were powerful. Anakin and Padme were moving elegantly together, each helping in defending the other and then occasionally they did a couple of attacks. Maul wanted to separate them and after one more minute of fight stabbed Padme in the stomach. The girl fell.

Anakin now was more than angry. He started attacking Darth Maul with such anger and hate that the sith could not really hold for long. The two fought impressively but soon Anakin gave in to so much anger that he cut the monster in half. Then, Anakin run to Padme and now he was joined by two Jedi. Anakin hugged Padme and wished that he could do something about it. Surprisingly, Padme's wound started to heal and soon it seemed that she was never wounded. They both were happy.

The kids then run to a ship and found one which could fit two pilots. They sat there and with protest of Jedi flew to join sky battle. The ship escaped the grenades from tanks, which tried to shoot all exiting military craft and soon were in orbit. Anakin flew the ship accidently in a hangar of the main ship and their little vessel travelled a long distance through it. After the ship switched on again, Anakin made a couple shot and their vessel exited the main Trade Federation Ship. As they were flying from it, the main ship was exploding and the two exited the ship just in time.

-----

The battle has been won. Gungans and people from Naboo decided that now they were to live in a peace with each other. Celebration started and everyone was happy. Padme announced that she resigned from being a Queen and one of her handmaidens took her mantle.

Later in the evening Anakin and Padme as well as Qui Gon and Obi Wan went and talked to Yoda.

-Fought courageously you all did today. For you Obi Wan, the Council grants a rank of Jedi Knight. You were selected to be Anakin Skywalker's Master. As for young Padme Amidala Naberrie, your Master would be Siri Tachi, a friend of Obi Wan's.

Yoda learned of what has happened and he understood that a Force Bond has formed between padawan Skywalker and padawan Amidala. This bond could lead to unpleasant consequences, Yoda thought, but maybe it could keep Skywalker on the Light. Yoda decided to wait and see.

It was the day the two youngsters remembered, because it was their first day of their Jedi carrier.

-----

Like it? I decided not to kill Qui Gon, although in this story he will not be a very important character.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The party ended. People were returning to Coruscant. Everyone was tired, especially Anakin and Padme since they were the youngest. The padawans were allowed to go relax for the rest while Master Yoda asked Obi Wan and Siri to talk to him.

-What is the emergency Master Yoda?-Obi Wan asked

-I would like to talk to you two about your padawans. I sensed that the two formed a bond when they first met and after young Skywalker healed padawan Naberrie Amidala, their bond strengthened.

-You are saying the made an attachment to each other-said Siri Tachi finally

-I do. However, I also sensed that after Padme got hurt Anakin had a lot of anger and hate going in him. But after he saved his friend I sensed that his emotional state became very peaceful and light. I think that while putting them together is quite dangerous, there is an interesting point that can be made. That is I feel that young padawan Naberrie can keep young Skywalker to be on light side of the force. When he is with her I did not feel any dark side emotions in him. Therefore I think you should keep them together.

-Okay…

The two Jedi did not expect this. They were shocked. Master Yoda, the Jedi Grandmaster was basically stating that their padawans should continue to have their attachment! That was very surprising.

-And I believe that you should do fine with your padawans. You two are quite good for them as role models sinse you felt attraction to each other some time ago.

-Master Yoda, are you basically saying that you are Ok with them having an attachment?-Obi Wan did not believe what he was hearing

-In fact I am. And I actually would encourage you two to restart your former relationship as well.

-But Master Yoda, that is totally against the code!

-Know this I do but learnt I did in my Jedi carrier that many people were against that rule. I meditated on this matter for a long time. Young Skywalker's actions and feelings gave me an impression that Jedi can be in a relationship. But for an amendment in the Jedi Code we need first to see if the two padawans' bond would be beneficial to them as Jedi and their life. If that is the case I think we will change the Code. And Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One. Felt I did that he has a strong bond with his friend padawan Naberrie. I saw a glimpse of one of possibilities of future and it showed that Skywalker managed to marry. He then betrayed Jedi to some Sith, whom I could not pinpoint because he felt betrayed by Jedi and he thought that only Sith could help him. Anakin Skywalker destroyed the Jedi Order leaving only few Jedi alive.

-That means that it is very dangerous to put them together.

-On the contrary, as I said, the future is always in motion. What I have seen was a possible future. One thing I know. Anakin Skywalker will decide the fate of the galaxy at some point and Padme Naberrie Amidala could play a large role in that. If we approve of their relationship and guide Anakin, he might not do those horrid actions. Go you should to Naboo and have some good time. There, you should start their training but also you should get closer.

-Thank you Master

Obi Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi went to the sparring room where Anakin and Padme were sparring.

-Anakin we need to

Obi Wan was stunned at what he saw

-Where did you get lightsaber? I don't remember if there were any training ones here right now since there is a training session going on in another room.

-We did not find a lightsaber Master, I made my own and showed Padme how to make one and the crystals we found in a storage room. Those lightsabers are real.

The Jedi Masters were amazed.

-Ok, well, we four are going to Naboo to start our training. We will also be camping.

-Yey!

The two youngsters were happy. Four Jedi soon packed things and left to get a ship to Naboo. They traveled to the planet and then traveled to one of the fountains in the area. They settled near a small forest and a river. Nature seemed happy. Jedi started setting up two tents.

-Anakin, could you please find some wood?-asked Obi Wan

-Yes, Master

-I will help you Anakin

They went and searched for wood. Padme found a big pile of sticks. There was a problem; the pile was both big and located pretty far from the camp. They would need to travel for a long distance with so many sticks.

-I think it is a bad idea to take so many. We would bring the sticks for hours.

-I think we could use the Force- suggested Anakin.

Padme liked an idea and tried to lift the pile using Force. However, she still was not really experienced, since it was her first day of being a Jedi. After ten seconds, sticks dropped.

-I cannot, it is too hard.

-Let's do it together.

They concentrated together and lifted the pile. They started moving and the pile "went" with them. They were happy that they could help each other. Through Force it did not seem to be difficult to carry sticks so the two advanced rather quickly. They soon approached the camp.

-OMF-said Obi Wan as he saw the pile.

Siri looked and she was impressed as well. They saw the pile and their padawans caring the pile using the Force.

-Well done-said Siri-while you two were looking for wood, we made the tents.

The elder Jedi used their skills and created fire. They ate the meal and it was time to get to bed.

-Where are we sleeping in?

-You two are sleeping in the smaller tent, while we will be in this one.

Anakin and Padme climbed into their tent. The two were exhausted and instantly fell asleep. In the Master's tent Siri spoke to Obi Wan.

-I hope everything will be good. Do you think they will

-They are just kids. Don't worry; there will not be in trouble. At least not yet. In five years, maybe.

-Well, I am pretty tired. Good night Obi Wan.

Siri kissed Obi Wan on a cheek and climbed in her sleeping bag. Obi Wan soon climbed in his own next to Siri. Next day, the training has begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Anakin and Padme finally express their feelings.

Ten years passed. Anakin and Padme did not see each other a lot because they were on different missions. Anakin and his Master Obi Wan arrived in Coruscant after a long mission in the Outer Rim. They took a speeder and flew to the Temple.

-I feel like we will get another mission shortly.

"O, now"-Anakin though-"Not again! I so wish to relax right now, go take a shower and sit in a sauna to take of some steam!"

-Taxi, we have arrived.

The speeder stopped and the two Jedi jumped from it into the temple. Anakin looked exhausted and wanted to go and do anything besides work but the young man could sense that his Master would not approve that.

-So, Anakin, we will now have an hour lightsaber practice and after that we will do some athletics.

"Oh, no"-Anakin thought with horror. Not athletics. Anakin did not mind doing some saber practice but doing athletics was not one of his favorite activities. Anakin looked on the floor with a sad expression on his face.

-Oh, common Anakin, don't be a small child. If you do the practice well, we will see our friends Master Tachi and padawan Naberrie.

Anakin was relieved to see Padme. Joy jumped in his face and he gained a lot of strength. Obi Wan saw that and was happy that he managed to convince his sometimes lazy padawan to go to the practice room. The two practice for a while and then after about two hours of physical exercise, Anakin dropped on the floor.

-I think it will be enough for today, Anakin. Go change, because you are sweating and meet me in the hallway.

Anakin went and changed his clothes. He worked extremely hard, trying to impress his Master so that they could visit their friends. Anakin was extremely tired but happy because he got what he wanted. Soon, he joined his Master and the two went to see their friends.

Obi Wan came to the door and knocked on it. He sensed that a person was hurrying to come to the door and open it. Almost in an instant, Siri Tachi opened the door and saw two Jedi standing by it.

-Hello, Obi. What are two doing here?

-We decided to visit you two. Are you OK with that?

-Sure, sure, come in.

The two Jedi entered the room and saw Padme reading a book, which had to do something with politics. The young woman stood up and saw who came to visit them.

-Hello, Master Obi Wan. Anakin, it is so nice to see you. Wow, you are so tall now.

-Thanks Padme. How is life in here?

-Well, everything is fine except that my master terrorizes me in making me read all these books.

-I can imagine that. Would you like a cup of tea?- he asked

-I would not mind.

Anakin used the Force to prepare the tea and they slowly brought it to Padme.

-Thank you Anakin, you are so sweet.

Unfortunately Obi Wan saw what Anakin did. He was not pleased very pleased. Anakin looked at his face and hid behind Padme. Anakin thought that nothing would be scarier now, even a meeting with a sith lord.

-Anakin, what did I tell you about using the Force inappropriately?

-But Master?

-Don't worry; I am just giving you a hard time.

Anakin was relieved. He asked if Padme wanted to come to the room of the Thousand Fountains and talk privately. Padme looked at her Master and saw that Siri was Ok with that idea. The two youngsters left adults to speak on Jedi business. They walked towards the room and suddenly run into someone.

-Master Dooku, what are you doing here now?-Padme wondered

-I am not a Master any more padawan Naberrie. I just talked to the Council and told them that I decided to resign from the Order.

-Please, you are one of our best Masters here! –protested Anakin

-The reasons why I decided to resign are solely my own. But don't worry, if we ever meet again, we will be friends. After all, you saved my life once, young Skywalker.

Anakin remembered a mission when Master Dooku went with Obi Wan and him to some planet to settle down a conflict between two tribes. Dooku and Obi Wan were talking to tribe leaders while Anakin was outside playing with kids. Anakin saw that a person threw a sleeping gas bomb in there. After that he tried to blow up defenseless Jedi as well tribe leaders but Anakin jumped and saved the day. The conflict was resolved and Anakin became an honorary guest to both tribes.

-Well that was nothing, I did my job

-So, as I said, I resigned. I am not a Jedi anymore, so I am not Master Dooku. I will take over my family's fortune so you can call me Count Dooku.

After saying this, Dooku left. Anakin and Padme were walking towards the room while holding their hands together. They had already a lot of sympathy towards each other. Soon, after a short walk in the Temple, they entered the beautiful garden. The two sat and talked to each other.

-Padme, I want to tell you something. Ever since I met you I thought that you were the best person I ever seen. And now, I would like to tell you

-Anakin I know how what you are trying to say. I love you to.

-So Padme, I was thinking-he paused-will you marry me

-Yes, I love you so much- saying this she hugged and kissed him.

The two then talked about their adventured, what they did while separated on different missions. They did not notice that they were not alone. A small green figure was sitting in the other part of the garden meditating.

-------------

**How do you think other Jedi will react? Obi Wan? Siri? Ahsoka?(although she will join later)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Meet Ahsoka Tano

The two Jedi returned to see their Masters and saw that they were still talking. Obi Wan saw that his apprentice arrived.

-Anakin, I was called to see the Council. You can stay for a while in here if the ladies would not mind.

-Sure, you are welcome to be here Anakin-replied Siri

-Then I am off to the Council.

Obi Wan left the room and went to the Council Chambers. Anakin sat on the couch and started meditating. Suddenly, something hit him. He paid no attention bit almost immediately he was hit again. He saw that Padme was throwing paper balls at him.

-That's it-he said

Anakin jumped at Padme and the two started rolling on the floor. Finally, when they finished acting silly, Anakin was lying on his back and Padme was on top of him.

-Padawan!

Siri force pushed her padawan away from Anakin and then started lecturing the two that they were acting silly. After she finished her lecture, Obi Wan arrived.

-I received a mission to go to Kamino system. Apparently, Master Yoda believes that there is something going on. He asked if Master Tachi would come with me.

-What about us?-asked Anakin

-You two will have a small vacation. I heard from Master Yoda that you two would become Jedi Knights soon. He asked if you two wanted to get a padawan learner after the Knight ceremony. As for you, Anakin I said yes, and I think Master Yoda already prepared your future padawan. I would advise you two to take to Naboo with that youngling and make friendships.

-We will do Master.

Obi wan and Siri left to their mission. Anakin and Padme went to see Master Yoda. In there, the three Jedi talked.

-Thank you Master Yoda for such news.

-Master Yoda, I don't think I am ready for a padawan yet-replied Padme

Yoda nodded as he understood that Padme did not want a padawan yet.

-Your future padawan will be a youngling called Ahsoka Tano. Meet her you should, become friends with her you should.

Yoda called the youngling dormitory and the current Jedi supervisor told that Ahsoka would arrive to see Yoda shortly. The young girl soon arrived to see Master Yoda.

-Hello Master Yoda.

-Hello initiate Tano. I would like to meet your future Master Anakin Skywalker.

-Hello.

-Wait, you are the Anakin Skywalker?

-Yup, that's me!

-OMF, the younglings talk so much about you. They say that you are the coolest Jedi ever.

-Nice to see that my reputation is growing.

-As I said to young Skywalker, the two of you should learn more about each other.

-Master Kenobi suggested for us three to go to Naboo.

-Nice idea this is. Go there and don't get into any trouble.

-We won't.

-Don't worry Master Yoda, I will make sure the kids behave-replied Padme

-Hey!

The three Jedi left the room and now were heading to the ship. Soon, they left the planet and their adventure has begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Naboo and Tatooine

Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka landed and exited in the hangar. The Queen greeted them and showed them where they could go. Padme decided that they needed to see her parents and the three Jedi went to her home.

They arrived to the door and Padme knocked on the door.

-Who is there-asked a woman opening a door? Padme! It is so nice to see you.

-Same Sola. How is life in here, anything interesting going on?

-Well you know, life is going as usual. So you are a Jedi know! That is great!

Sola looked at Padme's companions and asked who they were.

-My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am a friend of Padme and this is my future apprentice Ahsoka Tano.

-Anakin Skywalker? We all know you. You saved Naboo ten years ago.

-Yes, but it was not a big deal.

-So are you and Padme are seeing eachother?

-Why do you think so?

-I am her sister and I can see how she feels towards you.

-In fact we are together, although not officially. We planned to marry after we become Knights.

-Master?

-Ahsoka, I am not your Master yet.

-I know but what you are saying is against the Jedi Code.

-Ahsoka, there is no problem in here. Master Yoda said he would be OK but he asked us four to be quite for now so that all Jedi would not start doing this.

-So, why you?

-I am not sure but Master Yoda wants to see how four Jedi with attachments can handle themselves. He said that if things go well, the rule would be abolished.

-You said four, who are the other two?

-Obi Wan and Siri.

The three Jedi went to the house and made themselves comfortable. During the visit, Anakin and Padme enjoyed their time. They rolled on the grass, swam in a lake and did some non serious lightsaber practice. Ahsoka for the first time in her life questioned the Jedi Code as she saw how Anakin and Padme were happy. After some thinking she jumped in the lake and started swimming. However, Ahsoka did not know how to swim very well, and started drowning. Anakin saw that and force lifted Ahsoka and soon the young one was on the beach. After that Anakin and Padme came out of the water.

-That was a reckless thing to do Ahsoka

-I thought swimming would not be that hard.

-You will get used to it since sometimes you need the skill.

The three spent the evening together. Anakin decided to play little bit. He took an apple; force pulled it to himself, cut it and sent its parts to ladies. They found it quite amusing. Ahsoka was pleased that she would have a nice Master because most younglings feared to have a Master, who would be strict and would not give a lot of time for fun

During the night, Anakin woke up screaming. Padme came him and asked

-What happened Ani?

-I saw a nightmare of my mother dyeing. I cannot let this happen.

-So, in the morning we will go to save her. Don't worry Ani, everything will be alright.

The Jedi waited until the morning and then left to Tatooine. They landed near the same city where Anakin leaved his childhood years. They went to see Watto.

Anakin saw Watto in his junkshop, which was now considerably smaller than it was ten years ago.

-Hello Watto, do you know where my mom is?

-Ani? Little Ani?

-Yes it is me. Where is Shmi?

-I sold her. One man called Lars bought her freed her and married her.

He gave the coordinates and the three Jedi left. They went to the farm and the Lars introduced themselves.

-Hello, my name is Owen Lars, so I guess I am your step brother.

-Where is my mom?

-She got stolen by Tusken raiders. A couple days passed and we fear the worst.

Anakin took a speeder and prepared its engines.

-She is dead, Anakin

-I don't believe this. I sense that she is alive. Padme, Ahsoka are you coming?

The girls replied yes and went with Anakin to the place where his mother was held. They arrived at the camp and then sneaked into it quietly, so that the tuskens would not hear them. Anakin sensed his mother's presence in a big tent and cut a hole in it. He saw his mother and freed her.

-Ani? My little boy Ani?

-Mom!

-I am so proud of you Ani. I am sorry for what happened.

Anakin felt that his mother was passing away.

-Ahsoka, Padme, help me to heal her.

The three started healing. Anakin was concentrating really hard and poring life back into his mother. After a couple of minutes, she rose up again and was alive although still weak.

-Stay here; I am going finish those monsters off.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber but Ahsoka jumped in front of him with her blade and stopped Anakin.

-Master, this is not the Jedi way. We need to leave.

-Ahsoka is right Anakin. We saved your mother, now we need to run.

Anakin switched of his blade and as they were prepared to leave, they saw a group of tusken raiders standing in front of the tent. One of them grabbed Ahsoka and prepared to stab her in the heart. Anakin force pushed him away and grabbed Ahsoka.

-Time to go

Anakin grabbed his mother and run with Padme and Ahsoka from the camp. They saw that the tuskens were approaching. Anakin saw a cliff and dropped a large amount of rocks in between the group. Then, they sat in the speeder and flew to the farm. The Lars could not believe that Shmi was alive. Everybody was happy.

Anakin saw his former droid, whom he build and was glad to see him.

-Hello 3PO.

-Master Ani, what a pleasure! Your R2 unit told me that he has a message.

-Ok, we are coming.

-----------------

**What will happen to Jedi when they will get captured? Will Dooku spare them as promised? Wait and see!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Geonosis

Anakin went to the ship and checked the message. He saw that Master Siri Tachi was contacting them. She looked stressed and worried and Obi Wan was never to be seen.

-Master, what happened? Where is Obi Wan?

-Obi was captured. Please redirect me to Coruscant.

-One moment.

Anakin made a connection between Siri and the Jedi Council. She saw the twelve Masters and spoke.

-We were investigating Geonosis after pursuing a bounty hunter from Kamino. It seems that someone from Jedi Temple made an order to create clones in secret.

-Strange this is. Wait for Jedi you should Siri. As for young Skywalker, stay you should in whatever place you are now.

The connection ended and Anakin went to check on his mother. He saw that Shmi was alright and happy to be with her family.

-Mom, are you alright?

-I am, Ani. I can see that something troubles you, could you tell me what it is.

-My Master was captured but I was ordered to stay here.

-I see. Well, Ani, sometimes I believe you need to follow your heart and instincts more. I believe you should go find him.

-I will go with you Anakin.

-Padme, that would be too dangerous.

-Out of question. I cannot stay away from you for a long time.

-Did anyone forget me? I am coming too!

-In that case, hurry up! The ship is leaving in five minutes.

Soon, the ship flew towards Geonosis. It did not take a long time for it to travel since the two planets were close and after the ride the three saw the red planet. Anakin was not pleased, Geonosis reminded him of Tatooine. They landed the ship and sneaked inside.

-It is a huge droid factory!

-This guys are really preparing for the full scale war!

-We should find Obi Wan.

The three Jedi jumped on the ground of the factory and saw many droids approaching them. They were slowly marching towards the Jedi and soon opened their fire. Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka started deflecting the blasts. Anakin got little impatient and jumped from the safe den. He stood in front of a large group of droids who at first were confused but then continued to fire. Anakin did not really like this and Force lifted them in the air with crunching them afterwards. Many metal pieces fell on the ground. But then Anakin realized that the group of droids he defeated was only the first wave.

Five droidekas rolled quickly towards three Jedi and opened their fire. Anakin lifted one and sent it to the wall; the destroyer droid met its doom upon the impact. Then, Anakin continued to deflect the blasts. Unfortunately, one blast hit his hand and Anakin's lightsaber flew away. It landed in a big pot and soon was melted with other metal parts.

Anakin was not very happy. He did not have his lightsaber now, so he was jumping to avoid the hits. At one point in time, he got tired from it and decided to use the Force to help himself. Anakin sent a powerful lightning not knowing how and it penetrated droids' defenses'; those four clankers got crashed in mere seconds after the energy hit them. But the battle was not over.

Anakin saw that a man in flew towards him and started shooting with his blaster. A woman jumped out from the shadows and started deflecting the bolts.

-Skywalker, I said that you should have stayed on the planet you were on.

-Sorry, could not help it. I came here to save my Master with Padme and Ahsoka.

-What?

Siri continued to repel the attacks. The bounty hunter landed and went to fight with Siri. He easily knocked her lightsaber out from her hands with next move of knocking her out unconscious. Anakin was not pleased and the two started fighting.

The fight was pretty long and it did not help that Anakin lost his lightsaber. They fought but a distraction was all that made Anakin's defeat possible. He saw that his friends got captured and lost focus for a second. But that second was enough for the bounty hunter to knockout Anakin. The Jedi fell on the ground.

Soon, the four Jedi were brought to the Arena and saw Obi Wan, who's hands were tied to a very tall rock. Anakin saw Obi Wan's disappointment in his Master's eyes and the prisoners were soon all tied to rocks. Dooku saw them and spoke.

-I think this is some misunderstanding. What are you doing here, Jedi?

-We came to save Obi Wan.

-I will free you all, if you join me!

-I will never do that! Wait, Dooku, you promised to save my life one day. I saved yours once.

-I do remember that, Skywalker; you can go.

A guard came to Anakin, ready to release the young man.

-Count, save Padme instead of me.

-Well, if it is your wish, young Skywalker.

The guard freed Padme, who was soon brought into the safety.

-Now, my fellow Geonosians, let the execution begin.

--------------

**Comming up: the battle of Geonosis and the Jedi vs Sith Duel.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Battle of Geonosis

A dozen of people were brought to the arena as well as three beasts. One of them, Nexu, jumped on a person and swallowed him. One of the monsters looked like a triceratops and the last beast had four very long legs which were very sharp at ends. The three monsters were slowly destroying the people in the arena but fortunately the four Jedi managed to escape. They were now standing and looking at the monsters. Nexu liked Ahsoka and jumped on her but Anakin sent the feline away. The cat hit the rock and got smashed.

Another beast attacked Jedi Masters. However, they found two sticks from two dead people and stabbed the long legged beast in the throat. With a terrible scream the creature fell on the ground. The last beast, the rhino run at the group but the Jedi split up and the beast got confused.

"Dooku, kill them!"-Nute Gunray shouted

"Don't worry, they will die". Count Dooku pointed at the prisoners and droids slowly entered the arena. Their number was very large and they were about to crash the Jedi. However, an unexpected thing occurred for Dooku. A purple lightsaber got activated and was now at his neck. Count saw Master Windu standing and looking at him. Then, many Jedi activated their lightsabers and jumped in the battlefield. Mace saw Jango Fett, who started firing at him, which made Mace jump in the arena as well. Padme also decided to join the fight.

A couple of Jedi threw five lightsabers for the group and now they started fighting with droids. The number of clankers was much bigger than that of Jedi and many Jedi were being killed by the droids and the bounty hunter.

Siri fell on the ground and Jango flew to shoot her since she was now an easy target. Obi Wan saw that Jango was shooting at the woman he loved. He stood between Siri and Jango, deflecting bolts. One of reflected blasts hit Jango's flying equipment and the bounty hunter fell on the ground. He continued shooting at Obi Wan but the Jedi Master's defenses were very good. Jango was shooting and shooting and he was walking closer to his opponent. Soon he faced Obi Wan and the two men started hand to hand combat. Jango defeated Obi Wan and the Jedi fell on the ground.

"Now, Jedi, you will face your doom!" Jango took a knife from his pocket but before he could do anything a green saber went through his stomach,. Obi Wan saw his love, Siri, saving his skin. The Jedi master got humiliated.

"I remember the times then you saved my life many times, now I saved yours"

"I could have handled him myself" The young Master protested.

"Of course you could. Now, get up and let's continue the fight"

The battle continued but soon many Jedi fell to the ground. The remaining ones made a circle and droids stopped firing. Count Dooku looked at the battle and spoke. "It seems that you are defeated, my friends. Mace Windu, acknowledge your defeat and your lives will be spared"

"We will not surrender"

"In that case, good bye my old friend"

But before droids could shoot, many ships arrived and Master Yoda looked at the Jedi. He told a clone trooper to get the survivors. The real Battle of Geonosis has started. A ship with Anakin, Obi Wan, Siri, Padme and Ahsoka followed Count Dooku. He flew towards a station, where his ship was stationed. The Jedi followed him there and soon were facing Dooku.

"It was a big mistake to come here, young Jedi. Now you will face your doom."

Anakin jumped at Dooku and as he was about to get electrocuted, a green saber came out and absorbed the lightning. Dooku laughed and produced an even stronger lightning, which broke the defenses of three youngsters, who fell on the floor in pain. Obi Wan and Siri walked towards Dooku.

The sith lord sent more lightning but now the Jedi Masters could withstand its power. Dooku took his lightsaber and activated it. A red blade entered the room and was now facing the Jedi. Dooku, Obi Wan and Siri started fighting. The two Masters saw that Count was great at lightsaber dueling and he was giving them a hard time.

Dooku was fighting and after a while kicked Siri in the stomach and then Force pushed her away. Now Obi Wan was the only one left to fight the Sith Lord. It was difficult for him but Obi Wan's defenses were formidable. However, Count was still Obi Wan's superior and with a couple of hits defeated Obi Wan. The Jedi Master fell on the ground.

As Obi Wan was about to get killed, Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka jumped and defended him. Count laughed and with ease Force pushed Ahsoka away. Then, he fought with two padawans, soon overpowering Padme, whose lightsaber got destroyed. Count Force pushed her away as well.

Anakin got very angry. He took his Djem So stance and made a couple of extremely powerful strikes. Dooku was now in trouble. The former Jedi retaliated and walked away from Anakin. Young Skywalker followed and continued his powerful attacks. Dooku knew that soon he needed to come up with a plan or else he would be defeated. Dooku used one of his arms and sent a force lightning at the girls. Then, he lifted Obi Wan and threw him towards the wall. The Jedi Master flew helplessly and upon impact fell on the floor again. Now, however, he lost consciousness.

Anakin got somewhat distracted and Dooku used that to his advantage and cut Skywalker's hand. After that he threw Skywalker towards the rest and got ready to get into his ship.

"Dooku? I remember than you were against everything you are now" A person entered the room and Dooku recognized the speaking Jedi.

"I was your Master and I always was your Superior. You cannot defeat me, my former apprentice!"

"Go you will not. Stop this madness you will, my former apprentice!"

Dooku saw as Master Yoda entered the room. He sent a lightning at Yoda but the Jedi Grandmaster deflected it. Then, after a quick Force battle, the Count took his lightsaber again. He started fighting the two Jedi Masters and with difficulty defeated his former apprentice. Then, the two remaining Force users continued the battle. Dooku saw that he could not defeat Yoda and sent a large rock flying towards the defeated Jedi. Yoda started helping the, by pulling it away from them and Dooku took the chance to run away. Later that day, six Jedi were complaining to get out from the healer's ward.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Healing on Coruscant

"Obi Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie" Qui Gon looked at four Jedi who were, like him lying in their beds in the healing ward. The Jedi Master was quite disappointed since he learned that the four were in relationships.

"I am very disappointed in you all, especially you, Obi Wan. I thought that you will take my advice beck then and brake up with Siri"

"Yes Master, I do remember that but Master Yoda actually encouraged us to be together once more"

"Really, Obi Wan? That seems a little hard to believe. Wait until I can stand and then someone will be in trouble"

"Oh, common Master, Yoda approved of our two relationships"

"I don't believe you, my former Padawan." Qui Gon was still quite upset on what Obi Wan did and the fact that Obi Wan was with Siri reminded of the times when he himself was in love with Tahl. And then her death; that moment of Qui Gon's live still haunted him.

"Believe your former apprentice, you should" A little green figure appeared in the doorways and stepped inside. Master Yoda sensed the argument between the Jedi and decided to interfere.

"Master Qui Gon, what young Kenobi says true is. Allowed them to be together I did"

"But Master Yoda, this is ridiculous. What will be the reaction of all Jedi if they will learn?"

"Worry about that you should not, Master Jinn. In time the Jedi might be able to have attachments once again as they did one thousand years ago. But for now they four are the only ones."

"Master Yoda, what is the meaning of this? You are being very silly. And to hear that from you…"

"Silly I am not" Master Yoda spoke calmly but even so his tone made it clear that he was dead serious. "Allowed that I did since felt I did that better for young Skywalker to have an attachment to young Naberrie. Disagree with me you will not."

Qui Gon understood that it was pointless to argue with the Grand Master and stopped the argument. In the deep core of his heart he was pleased about his former padawan and how he was happy with Siri, however, his Jedi teachings made it impossible to digest that Master Yoda allowed the two couples to be together.

Later in the day, after the Jedi were finally released from the healing ward, Master Yoda asked Anakin to attend a Council Meeting. Some why, the Jedi Council wanted to see him and young Skywalker had no clue. Anakin went towards the Chambers right after his release from the medical wing and arrived to his destination shortly. Twelve Jedi Masters were present there and they looked at Anakin.

"Come here, young Skywalker. Today, become a Jedi Knight you will."

Anakin came to the Grandmaster and venerable Jedi cut the padawan braid from Anakin's hair. Anakin was pretty happy that now he was a full Jedi. Anakin looked back at the Council members. He saw some of them being happy; even Mace Windu made a smile.

"Another announcement make I will. A padawan learner you are granted today, whose name is Ahsoka Tano. Train her well"

"Thank you Master Yoda"

Anakin lest the Chambers to see his friends again. He caught Obi Wan chatting with Siri.

"Hey Master, you know what, I was granted a rank of Jedi Knight!"

"Congratulations, Anakin. We should go to Dex to celebrate that."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Battle of Christophisis.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Christophsis

In the Temple, the group of Jedi, which consisted of Obi Wan, Anakin, Siri, Padme and Ahsoka, walked towards one of the ships in which they were about to travel. The ship's name was Resolute and it was the biggest of Anakin's fleet ships. The Jedi stepped inside and saw many clones walking by as well as some non clone officers. One of those officers came to the group and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Admiral Yalaren and I will be in charge of General Skywalker's fleet"

"Nice to meet you Admiral. My name is General Skywalker, these are Generals Kenobi and Tachi as well as two commanders Naberrie and Tano"

"Our intelligence gathered that the droid army at the destination is rather large."

"Thank you Admiral. I will be in my quarters and if something happens call me on my comlink."

Admiral Yalaren returned to the bridge and the group proceeded inside. Anakin never really experienced travelling in a Star Cruiser before except when he was injured by Dooku and traveled in Medical wing of the ship; however that experience was not well remembered since spent a lot of time in his bed sleeping.

For the first time Anakin saw all the weaponry and technology which was present in the cargo of the ship. Granted that he saw it in action but now he could actually see it from a very close viewpoint. Anakin walked around the ship, looking around different things he could see. He liked AT-TE tanks a lot and thought that he could drive one some time.

While Anakin was looking around, a clone with blue markings on his helmet walked towards Anakin.

"Greetings General. My name is Captain Rex and I was designated to serve under you."

"All right Rex. I will see how well you will perform on the field."

"My Toherent Company and I are the best for the job. We do the job well"

While Anakin was talking to Rex, Obi Wan found some time to spend with Siri. Padme and Ahsoka gone to check the ship and the two Jedi sat at a table.

"Obi Wan, I don't think it is a good idea for the kids to go fight in this war"

"Don't worry Siri, everything will be just fine, trust me Anakin can get from any situation alive"

"No, I am more worried about my Padawan and Ahsoka as well. The war is not a good place to raise the new generation of Jedi"

"Everything will be fine, don't worry."

"Sometimes I think that we should not be at war at all. It is so silly it all started, you know?"

"I believe it will not take a long time. Sometime soon, the Separatists will be defeated and we will return to a more normal way of life"

"I really hope that you are correct, Obi."

The five Jedi, Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Siri and Padme, arrived on Christophsis. The planet was very similar to Coruscant in that it had many cities. There was a rather large droid army there, so the Jedi Council sent ten ships to fix the regions. Everyone knew that the fight will be severe but they were more or less prepared for the upcoming action.

Anakin and Ahsoka landed in one of the carrier transports and looked around the area which unfortunately was full of droids. The shots began immediately as troops landed and the battle began. The fight was intense and numerous battle droids filed the battle field. Anakin Skywalker was the most active of the group; he was jumping and slashing every clanker he could see.

However, since the droid army was gigantic, the Jedi got separated from each other. Ahsoka was scared the most since she had no experience what so ever. Likely for her, she found Padme and together it was easier for them to fight and defend each other.

As if that was bad; Ahsoka and Padme soon saw as many droids formed a circle around them and the two girls saw as two tanks arrived at the scene. They knew that it would be impossible to get away from two tanks and a whole battalion of infantry.

Anakin Skywalker saw Padme and Ahsoka and the mess the two Jedi got in. He jumped towards them but a huge line of droids kept Anakin from reaching them. Anakin saw as the tanks were prepared to shoot. Anakin felt helpless and then a strange feeling occurred to him. The weakness was gone and now he was full of anger. He pointed his hands towards the two tanks and amazingly they got both lifted in the air. Then, while being suspended in the air, Anakin smashed one tank into another. That destroyed both of them. The girls got relieved and continued fighting clankers.

At some point in time the droid army decided to retreat and the battle was won. Clones kept pursuing the droids and stopped just at the end of the city block. One droid however did not retreat. It was one of the commando prototypes droid and it pointed its gun at Anakin. Then there was a shot. A body fell on the ground.


End file.
